Ein Punkt, von dem aus man die ganze Welt sieht
by yoho
Summary: Hermine legte den Hampelmann, dem ein Bein fehlte, wieder zurück in die Blechschachtel und staubte sich die Hände ab. „Das Haus meiner Eltern ist im Krieg abgebrannt. Das ist alles, was ich noch von meinen alten Kinderspielsachen retten konnte. Manchmal hängt man an so seltsamen Dingen. Wie halb verbranntem Spielzeug – oder alten Bäumen."


Title: Ein Punkt, von dem aus man die ganze Welt sieht

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts. Die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden allerdings nicht alle berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Hermine legte den Hampelmann, dem ein Bein fehlte, wieder zurück in die Blechschachtel und staubte sich die Hände ab. „Das Haus meiner Eltern ist im Krieg abgebrannt. Das ist alles, was ich noch von meinen alten Kinderspielsachen retten konnte. Manchmal hängt man an so seltsamen Dingen. Wie halb verbranntem Spielzeug – oder alten Bäumen."

Authors Note: Und noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vierzehn Jahre alt sind.  
Janek ist Tonks Sohn (die Idee hatte ich schon vor dem siebten Band) und Sara die Tochter von Todesser-Eltern, die Voldemort den Rücken zugekehrt und das mit dem Leben bezahlt haben. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit elf Jahren die jüngste. Sie stammt aus Norwegen und lebt erst seit kurzem in der Familie.  
In der Geschichte spielt außerdem noch Evan Mulciber, ein Klassenkamerad von Elin, eine Rolle. Wer mehr über Evan Mulciber erfahren möchte, sollte meine Geschichte ‚Kleine Schwester' lesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_"The proof of the pudding is in the eating"  
(Englisches Sprichwort)_

**Ein Punkt, von dem aus man die ganze Welt sieht**

„Jetzt hol sie schon da runter", sagte Minerva McGonagall zu Hermine gewandt und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Dabei legte sie den Kopf nach hinten und sah in die alte Birke am Seeufer hinauf.

Ganz oben, da wo die Äste gerade noch das Gewicht einer elfjährigen tragen konnten, saß Elin und blickte über den See, ohne auf das zu achten, was sich zehn Meter unter ihr abspielte.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Hermine und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Weil ich es sage und weil Hagrid die Birke fällen soll."

„Und du meinst, dass das noch mit den neuen pädagogischen Zielen auf Hogwarts übereinstimmen würde, wenn ich Elin da mit Gewalt runter hole? Was ist mit der Erziehung zu selbständigem Denken und Handeln?"

Minerva sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, den diese nur zu gut aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. Aber Hermine war keine Schülerin mehr, sondern ein geachtetes Mitglied der Lehrerschaft und, ganz nebenbei, der Kopf hinter dem neuen Denken, das auf Hogwarts Einzug gehalten hatte.

Hermine hielt also dem Blick stand. Minerva wurde deutlicher: „Ich bin gerade nicht in der Stimmung für pädagogische Grundsatzdiskussionen."

„Ich aber", sagte Hermine und lächelte dabei.

Minerva McGonagall drehte sich um und stapfte durch die dünne Schneedecke in Richtung Schloss zurück. „Macht doch was ihr wollt!"

Hagrid blickte unschlüssig zwischen seiner davoneilenden Chefin und Hermine hin und her. „Und was tu ich jetzt?"

Hermine klopfte Hagrid auf die Schulter, wobei sie sich ziemlich recken musste: „Du nimmst deine Säge wieder mit und gehst ins Warme.

„Apropos warm. Elin, frierst du auch nicht?"

Elin sah weiter stur über den See. „Ich hab alles dreifach an und ich kann Wärmezauber. Hast du mir selber beigebracht."

Hermine seufzte und murmelte: „Ja, hab ich dir selber beigebracht."

Dann etwas lauter und nach oben gewandt: „Hast du Hunger?"

Elin sah jetzt doch zu ihrer Mutter nach unten. „Wenn du mich so fragst..."

„...Ja!", beendete Hermine den Satz.

~ . ~ . ~

Als sie mit einem Rucksack zurückkam, hatte sich unter der Birke eine kleine Versammlung gebildet. Hermine schob sich durch die Schüler, bis sie vor dem Baum stand. Sie blickte nach oben. Der Birkenstamm war verdammt glatt und sie definitiv keine elf Jahre mehr alt.

Jemand zupfte an ihrer Jacke. Neben ihr stand Evan Mulciber. „Ist der Rucksack für Elin, Professor Granger?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine, während sie überlegte, ob sie sich an dem untersten, reichlich dünnen Ast, wohl hochziehen könnte oder ob der unter ihrem Gewicht abbrechen würde.

„Ich kann Elin den Rucksack bringen."

Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie hängte dem Jungen die Riemen über die Schultern und sah ihm nach, wie er sich geschickt nach oben hangelte.

Elin hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Als ausgerechnet Evan Mulciber neben ihr aus dem Geäst auftauchte, klammerte sie sich mit beiden Händen fest.

„Was willst du hier?"

Evan reichte ihre wortlos den Rucksack und Elin hängte ihn an einem Aststumpf auf. Dann öffnete sie die Schnalle und inspizierte den Inhalt. Brote, Wasser, Saft, eine bereits geschälte und in Scheiben geschnittene Gemüsegurke und einige Mettwürstchen.

„Ich wollte dir helfen", sagte Evan.

Elin fischte eine Wurst aus dem Rucksack, brach sie in der Mitte durch und gab Evan eine Hälfte ab.

„Warum sollte ich dir trauen?"

Evan zuckte kauend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich deinen Hintern nicht noch mal retten werde, falls du wieder irgendetwas versuchst", sagte Elin. „Und ich werde dir auch keine anderen Körperteile retten", fügte sie hinzu.

„Danke, dass du deinen Bruder damals aufgehalten hast." Evan lief knallrot an.

Elin hielt ihm die Dose mit den Gurkenscheiben hin. „Meine Schwester hat mir gesagt, man sollte jedem eine zweite Chance geben, auch wenn er sich wie ein Arsch benommen hat."

Der Junge zuckte zusammen. „Sara benutzt solche Wörter?"

„Die benutzt noch ganz andere Wörter, wenn keine Erwachsenen dabei sind. Und du solltest ihr besser nicht in die Quere kommen", fügte Elin hinzu. „Die kann ganz schön hart sein."

„Auch zu dir?"

Elin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin ihre kleine Schwester."

„Was ist das da?" Evan zeigte auf einen dünnen, hölzernen Stab, der seitlich im Rucksack steckte.

Elin zog den Stab heraus und grinste. „Ein geschrumpfter Besen." Dann las sie den Zettel, der um den Besen gewickelt war und kicherte. „Hermine denkt aber auch an alles."

Sie reichte Evan den Papierstreifen. ‚Falls du mal kurz vom Baum runter musst...' stand darauf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis es bei ihm ‚Klick' machte.

„Ach so, dafür. Ich könnte dann ja so lange die Stellung halten, bis du zurück bist."

Elin nickte. „Klingt nach einem Plan."

~ . ~ . ~

„Warum genau bist du eigentlich hier oben?", fragte Evan und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Ast.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass Hagrid den Baum fällt."

„Und was ist so besonderes an diesem Baum?"

Elin beschrieb mit ihrer Hand einen Kreis. „Sieh dich doch mal um. Man kann die ganze Welt von hier aus sehen!"

Evan lies seinen Blick kreisen. Es war ein sonniger Tag, ohne Dunst und Nebel. In der einen Richtung sah man Hogwarts und die dahinter aufragenden Berge. Gegenüber fiel der Blick über den See und eine Hügellandschaft, die sich über viele Kilometer hinzog. Erst in ganz weiter Ferne verschmolzen die verschneiten Kuppen mit dem Horizont. Links lag Hogsmeade und rechts die Baumgipfel des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Na ja", sagte er, „die ganze Welt nicht, aber doch ziemlich viel davon."

„Ich find's toll hier oben", sagte Elin. „Ich hab den Baum gleich gemocht, weil sich Hermine und Harry als Kinder hier oft getroffen haben. Dann bin ich das erste Mal hier hoch geklettert und es war phantastisch. Ich war vorher noch nie auf einem Baum."

Evan sah sie überrascht an. „Du bist davor noch niemals auf einen Baum geklettert?"

„Nein", sagte Elin. „Es gibt keine Bäume auf Spitzbergen. Manchmal klettere ich ganz früh morgens hier hoch. Die Luft riecht anders, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Und das Morgenrot ist wunderschön."

„Wieso Spitzbergen?"

„Da komm ich her. Wusstest du das nicht?"

Evan schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo ist das?"

„Ganz weit im Norden. Dahinter beginnt das Eis."

„Deswegen frierst du auch nicht hier oben?"

„Ja", sagte Elin. „Sara und Janek frieren viel schneller als ich. Aber ich bin auch ziemlich warm angezogen. Frierst du?"

„Hmm", machte Evan.

„Dagegen können wir was tun." Elin schwang ihren Zauberstab.

~ . ~ . ~

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages räumte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen.

„Es ist bereits dunkel draußen."

Sie sah auf. Minerva McGonagall stand in ihrem Klassenzimmer.

„Und jetzt sitzen schon zwei Kinder in dieser verdammten Birke."

„Ja", sagte Hermine, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Evan ist der Sohn von Schulrat Mulciber. Wenn der Wind von der Sache bekommt..."

Hermine lachte. „Minerva, seit wann hast du Angst vor großen Tieren?"

Die Direktorin seufzte und setzte sich, nicht ohne etwas Mühe, in die erste Bank. „Waren die zu unserer Schulzeit auch schon so eng?"

„Ich glaube, wir sind gewachsen."

„Sind wir das wirklich, gewachsen?", fragte Minerva.

Hermine hockte sich auf ihr Pult und ließ die Beine baumeln. „Warum soll denn die Birke überhaupt weg? Ich habe sie mir vorhin noch mal angesehen. Morsch wirkt die auf mich nicht."

„Sie soll weg, weil jetzt schon zweimal ein großer, toter Ast runter gekracht ist. Nicht auszudenken, wenn da jemand drunter gestanden hätte - oder drin gesessen", ergänzte Minerva.

Hermine hielt für einen Moment ihre Beine still und überlegte. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn Hagrid nur die toten Äste entfernt. Dann könnte der Baum doch stehen bleiben", schlug sie vor.

Minerva McGonagall sagte lange nichts.

„So etwas nennt man dann wohl einen Kompromiss", stellte sie schließlich fest.

„Wer sagte es den Kindern?", fragte Hermine.

Minerva rutschte aus der Schulbank. „Ich schlage vor, wir übernehmen das gemeinsam."

~ . ~ . ~

Schon vom Schloss aus sahen sie einen hellroten Punkt unten am Seeufer. Als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie ein Lagerfeuer unter der alten Birke, um das sich eine größere Runde Schüler versammelt hatte.

McGonagall ging langsamer und blieb schließlich ganz stehen, um in Ruhe die rot beschienenen Gesichter mustern zu können. „Das ist die gesamte erste Klasse", stellte sie fest.

Hermine nickte. „Fehlen nur die zwei, die oben im Baum sitzen. Und wenn wir sie nicht bald da runter holen, sind sie dauerhaft in Rauch konserviert."

Minerva räusperte sich: „Also, ich habe euch etwas zu sagen."

~ . ~ . ~

Vor Hermine auf dem Küchentisch stand eine alte Blechdose. Ursprünglich waren mal Kekse darin gewesen. Jetzt enthielt sie ein Sammelsurium von altem Kinderspielzeug. Bauklötze in verschiedenen Farben und Größen, ein Hampelmann, ein Mobile aus bunten Federn, kleine Spielfiguren und einige Pappschachteln aus einem Kinder-Kaufmannsladen. Alles in der Dose war angesengt oder sogar halbverbrannt und rußgeschwärzt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Elin und lehnte sich an Hermines Schulter.

Hermine legte den Hampelmann, dem ein Bein fehlte, wieder zurück in die Blechschachtel und staubte sich die Hände ab. „Das Haus meiner Eltern ist im Krieg abgebrannt. Das ist alles, was ich noch von meinen alten Kinderspielsachen retten konnte. Manchmal hängt man an so seltsamen Dingen. Wie halb verbranntem Spielzeug – oder alten Bäumen."

„Krieg ich Ärger?", fragte Elin.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte Hermine. „Harry und ich werden dich ab und zu im Kerker besuchen. Einmal im Monat, oder auch zweimal."

Als Hermine Elins Gesicht sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Das war ein Scherz. Komm mal her!"

Sie zog Elin auf ihren Schoß. „Du hast das ganz toll gemacht heute und du warst sehr mutig und wir sind stolz auf dich und niemand macht dir Ärger. Auch die Direktorin nicht."

„Und was ist mit Evan?"

„Das gilt auch für Evan."

Elin schmiegte sich eng an Hermine und nahm einen ehemals blauen Holz-Bauklotz aus der Blechschachtel. Sie stellte den Bauklotz auf den Tisch und drehte ihn hin und her.

„Mama?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Hmmm."

„Ist dir das auch schon mal passiert, dass jemand erst richtig gemein zu dir war und dass du den dann später trotzdem magst?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine, „Ron."

„Der Besen-Ron?"

„Genau der."

„Ist das eine Geschichte?"

„Vielleicht."

„Erzählst du sie mir?"

Hermine hob Elin hoch und trug sie zum Sofa. Dann machten sie es sich beide bequem, Elin halb auf Hermine liegend.

„Du riechst wie ein geselchter Schinken", sagte Hermine. „Die hätten das Lagerfeuer auch etwas neben dem Baum machen können."

„Mama!"

„Ach ja, die Geschichte. - Also, das ist passiert, da war ich so alt wie du jetzt. Ich wusste erst seit wenigen Monaten, dass ich eine Hexe bin ..."


End file.
